destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Kojira
Kojira Kaiju was a Takoshimese schoolgirl, summer intern at the KGB Volcano base, and former giant radioactive lizard, who appeared Destroy All Humans! 2. History Sixteen-year old Kojira was recruited at an unknown time by the KGB in Takoshima. She was selected to be exposed to special Blisk spores which normally created a Blisk Mutant. The results were a gigantic lizard-like creature that was bent on destruction. The transformation process was quite painful, Kojira was in constant pain during her time as a monster, and practically begged for death. Kojira was released onto Takoshima's shore where she started her rampage, made her way past the Army Base and into Takoshima City. The Army proved useless and she had to be taken down by Crypto. Following her defeat, Kojira returned to her normal form as the shell of the monster disintegrated. Crypto was then ordered by Natalya to at least give Kojira money for therapy, most likely due to the large amount of trauma that she had suffered. Powers Due to being a new kind of Blisk Mutation, Kojira wielded several attacks: blew out radioactive gas and also fired red beams from her eyes. One strange power was the ability to shoot out the green Blisk Missiles on her back and had them attack a single target, which were very hard to avoid. Due to her large size and weight, Kojira crushed any buildings by use of her tail or stomping attacks. One curious ability Kojira had was the power to regain health after she destroyed buildings, which was believed to be excitement. Gallery Trivia *Kojira was the female homage to the titular monster of the 1954 classic, Godzilla and had the similar abilities as the irradiated monster. Ironically, Kojira's design was borrowed heavily from the American Godzilla, simply called Zilla. Also, the Japanese name for Godzilla is Gojira. **The odd thing is that while Godzilla (along with Mothra to a lesser extent, see below) is Japanese in origin, Kojira attacked Takoshima, an island nation off the coast of China. *There was another homage of Kojira's counterpart known as Mohgra, an obvious homage to Mothra, a recurring kaiju in the Godzilla movies. *Kojiras run was identical to Zilla's (mentioned above). *After the mission, there was a side mission where Crypto disposed of Mohgra Eggs. But if the eggs got too damaged, the player heard a loud roar, the screen shook, and a newspaper clipping appeared and said that Mohgra destroyed Takoshima City. *There was a brief mention of a giant lizard off the coast of Japan after you beat the final level in Destroy All Humans! It was seen at the bottom of the newspaper that flashed at the end of the game. It was unknown if that was Kojira, but was suspected. *When Crypto said: "Ol Kojira was stompin' around, Takoshima City like a big playground.", it was a homage to the Lemon Demon Song: 'The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny'. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Blisk Category:Human Category:Kgb Category:Takoshima residents Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Destroy All Humans! 2